Vamped
by Yoitsb
Summary: Keitaro finally makes it to Toudai, but then something happen that curses him forever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fan-fic is set after Love Hina Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its associated characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Baka, baka, baka!' Naru thought to herself as she walked down the darkening street, her coat wrapped tightly around her to ward off the cold that was chilling her to her bones. There was also something else... something elusive, something that filled her with a sense of foreboding

She had been looking for Keitaro after he had run away again, it was... strange he'd had no reason to leave this time, he'd just upped and left no, no warning, no nothing.

'Keitaro, where are you' Naru thought. She heard footsteps behind her and she felt a twinge of panic as her imagination went into overdrive. The first drops of rain hit the pavement and the footsteps behind her sped up. Naru broke into a trot to keep ahead, the rain grew heavier and the footsteps behind her broke into a run. She ducked into an alley and the footsteps ran past, she looked out and saw a man running with his jacket over his head in an attempt to stay out of the rain

Naru let out a sigh of relief 'Time to head back home' She screamed out as a powerful hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged bodily into the dark depths of the alley, she kicked and fought every inch of the way until a second man slapped her across the face.

"Hold still and you might not get hurt," said the person who was holding her, the second man brandished a gun menacingly and she stopped struggling. The first man threw her into a wall and laughed at her pitiful attempts to get up.

There was a hiss from the far end of the alley and after a moment a cat streaked out of the out of the shadows and into the street beyond

"Give us your money" ordered the gunman and waved the gun at her until his partner elbowed him in the ribs

"Maybe later, right now I've got a better idea" he said and gave the gunman a knowing look

"Ok, but make it quick" said the gunman, the man who had been holding her approached Naru with a evil grin as he fumbled with his belt

There was another hiss from the far end off the alley and a set of eyes. This hiss wasn't the normal hiss of a cat. This hiss had an _edge_. The two men froze and turned towards the eyes.

A figure emerged from the shadows

"Leave her alone" Naru blinked, that sounded like Keitaro but there was a tone in his voice that she hadn't heard before

Keitaro, if that is who he was and in Naru's mind there was no doubt, was wearing a hooded jacket that obscured his face, all she could see was his eyes that reflected the light eerily, like a cats

"Stay out of this weirdo" spat the gunman; he turned to face Keitaro and pointed the gun at him. Keitaro cracked his knuckle and started to approach him

"Hold it there or I'll shoot" Keitaro continued to advance "I told you to stop"

The gunman pulled the trigger and the shot reverberated around the alley; Keitaro stopped in his tracks and tentatively touched the bullet wound and brought his bloodied hand to his face. Then Keitaro did something very strange. He laughed, he laughed long and hard whilst the gunman stared at him with a horrified look on his face

Naru tried to get up and run away, the other man noticed and Naru found a knife pressed against her neck

Keitaro's laughter stopped abruptly and he covered the remaining distance between him and the gunman in a flash. He grabbed the gun with one hand and snapped the gunman's arm back on itself. The gunman gave a cry of pain before being silenced by a gunshot, then another, and then a third and final shot

Keitaro released his grip on the gunman and turned his attention to the other man, the gunman's lifeless body slumped to the ground, a pool of his own blood forming around him.

"Don't... Don't you come near me or I'll cut this bitch, I swear it, I'll cut her good" said the remaining man. He held a knife before like some kind of talisman; the point made erratic figures of eight in air and his eyes darted around wildly, looking for a way out.

"Drop it now" hissed Keitaro "I won't ask again"

The man grabbed Naru's chin and tilted her head roughly to one side and bringing the knife closer to her neck. Naru sunk her teeth into his hand. The man gave a yelp of pain and loosened his grip on her; she struggled out of his arms and fled the alley. The man automatically turned to chase momentarily turning his back on Keitaro. It was the last mistake he ever made.

Naru had only run a few meters when she heard the scream, she kept running, she didn't want to know what had happened. She finally stopped for after a few minutes of running and found herself in an unfamiliar part of town. She hid in a hedge when she heard footsteps not knowing if it was one of her attackers, Keitaro or someone else.

"Narusegawa" called a voice, she carefully peered out of the hedge and came eye to eye with her rescuer, his hood had been pushed back during the fight revealing a very different Keitaro than she was used to. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes glowed when they caught the light, and there was blood on his face, his or one of the attackers she couldn't guess.

"Narusegawa" repeated Keitaro

"Baka! Don't you ever leave me again" she half shouted, half sobbed. She wound up for a Naru-punch but the attack had left her shaken and weak and she collapsed. Keitaro scooped her up in his arms

"Lets get you home" and began to carry her back to Hinata-Sou

When Keitaro reached the steps he hesitated and then cautiously began to climb the steps.

'If the girls catch me like this they _will _kill me' he thought

Naru stirred in his arms "Keitaro" she murmured

"Don't worry your almost home," he said

When reached the top step he carefully laid Naru on the ground

"Gomenasai, Narusegawa I can't stay here" he whispered, lights came on inside the Inn "It's not safe for you or any of the girls to be around me"

"Keitaro why?"

Some muffled shouting, Motoko's voice, the entrance door being thrown open

"Gomenasai, I have to go now, but I promise I will come back one day" then he pulled the hood over his head, turned and fled

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think, good start? Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow what can I say your reviews were great. I hope I don't disappoint with the rest of the story and sorry it's taken so long.

This is written about 4 years after Love Hina Again so:

Keitaro is 25

Naru 23

Mitsune 25

Motoko 21

Shinobu 19

Su 19

Sara 13

Seta 34

Haruka 33

Mutsumi 27

And I haven't a bloody clue about Kanako

Although I could be wrong, wouldn't be the first time

Disclaimer: You'll never guess what, but I don't own Love Hina or any of its characters. All original characters are mine, ALL MINE MWAHAHAHA

* * *

"_Gomenasai, Narusegawa I can't stay here" he whispered, lights came on inside the Inn "It's not safe for you or any of the girls to be around me"_

"_Keitaro why?"_

_Some muffled shouting, Motoko's voice, the entrance door being thrown open_

"Gomenasai, I have to go now, but I promise I will come back one day" then he pulled the hood over his head, turned and fled

* * *

It was a cold autumn evening with the very first hint of winter on the air. Naru was out in front of the Inn sweeping the leaves. She hated this job; it gave her too much time to think.

'Baka why did you leave us, why did you leave me'

It had been four years since Keitaro had left, she shivered as she remembered that night, that night that had caused her so many nightmares and was the reason why she still wouldn't go out at night alone.

A lot had changed in four years. Kanako had been the first to leave "looking for her Onii-Chan" she had said. No one had heard from her in over three years. Su had been next to leave; she had stopped being her normal energetic self and had become depressed after Keitaro's departure. She had returned to her home to be with her brother and sister. Then Haruka had married Seta and she and Sara had left with him on one of his digs leaving Mitsune in charge of the Hinata Cafe. Mitsune had readily accepted the challenge and almost immediately moved in. She admitted that Hinata-Sou held too many memories of Keitaro for her to be comfortable there anymore.

'Given the chance I probably would have done the same' thought Naru

Shinobu had stayed, studied hard and had taken the Tokyo University entrance exam and had passed with one of the best scores in the country. Naru couldn't help thinking of how proud Keitaro would have been had he known. In her spare time Shinobu helped Mitsune at the Teahouse and between the two of them it had become a great success.

'Mitsune as the host and Shinobu as the cook it was a wonder the place wasn't full to bursting every night' thought Naru with a small smile to herself

Motoko had also taken the entrance exam and passed with good marks. She was trying to juggle that with the running of her family dojo in Kyoto. Between the two she hardly spent any time at Hinata-Sou. Mutsumi and herself had both graduated from Toudai. Mutsumi was a medical student although she spent more time as a patient than a student, but considering that she worked really hard and was good at what she did. And she had… had... She paused, what had she done?

'Apart from a few classes I teach I've not done anything really'

She became aware of a voice. No two voices, both trying to get her attention.

"Hey Naru, you still with us"

"Naru-sempai are you ok"

Naru shook herself out of thought and became aware of Mitsune waving a hand in front of her face while Shinobu stood by looking worried

"Gomen. Hai, hai I'm ok" she replied

"You were thinking about Keitaro again" stated Mitsune

"No, I wasn't" she replied

"Course you weren't, that's why you've been sweeping that same spot for half an hour" responded Mitsune with her foxy grin

"Naru-Sempai, its ok we know you miss him, we all do" said Shinobu quietly. Naru noted how observant Shinobu had become lately.

The three of them became aware of the sound of footsteps

A large figure, no two figures, two men, were climbing the stairs to the inn both with a large bag slung over a shoulder. They reached the top of the stairs and just stood there staring at the inn

"Hinata-Sou, just as I remember" spoke an all too familiar voice

Naru's heartbeat doubled instantly "Keitaro?" she said, hoping against all odds it was

The men froze and slowly turned to face the three of them. "Hai. Narusegawa, Shinobu, Mitsune, I'm back"

Mitsune stared in shock at Keitaro.

'I can't believe he's finally back' thought Mitsune

She continued to stare thinking this must be a trick or something and noticing that this was a very different Keitaro than the one she knew. His skin was pale and he seemed taller, and trimmer than she remembered. He was wearing trainers, tan cargo pants, a grey hooded sweatshirt, gloves and sunglasses even though it was nearly dark.

The other looked like he had lived a rough life, heavy boots repaired with duct tape, trousers with patches on the knees, his belt just a length of cord, a vest that was once white before it fell to all the stains, and jacket that was once blue but was now the colour of smoke. He also had two long curved knives hanging from his belt

'Looks like he's been living rough for a while' thought Mitsune

Keitaro seemed to be staring at Naru but it was hard to tell with the sunglasses, Naru stared back obviously trying to form a coherent sentence. Mitsune turned to look at the other guy, and found him staring at Shinobu who Mitsune noticed had met his gaze.

'Now there's something, they can't keep there eyes off each other' Shinobu started to blush slightly

He seemed to feel Mitsune's gaze and she found herself staring into his eyes. Grey she noted, like the eyes of a blind man but he was clearly looking at her with them. He looked about 19 – 20 but with the deep lines etched across his face and the vivid scar under his right eye made it hard to be certain

"How about introducing your friend Keitaro" said Mitsune

"Hai, Everyone this is Akimoto Sanjuro" said Keitaro without taking his eyes off Naru "Sanjuro this is..."

"Narusegawa Naru, Konno Mitsune and Maehara Shinobu." Finished Sanjuro "You talking your sleep Boss" he explained

Sanjuro gave each of them a polite bow

"Sempai, where have you been for four years?" asked Shinobu

Keitaro frowned; deep in thought "Pretty much everywhere" he finally answered

"Why?" was the quite question from Naru "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"

For a few moments there was absolute silence whilst Keitaro scratched the back of his head nervously, the wind whistled mournfully

"You'd better tell them boss" said Sanjuro "Or I will"

"Tell us what?" asked Mitsune one eyebrow raised Spock style

Keitaro sighed and took off his sunglasses, his eyes reflecting the fading light unnaturally "I… I'm a vampire" he said finally

Mitsune blinked "A vampire?" Keitaro nodded and shuffled his feet nervously "Are we talking Dracula here?" Keitaro hissed at the name. Mitsune noticed his fangs; a gasp from Shinobu told her that the younger girl had seen them as well

"He calls himself Alucard nowadays" stated Sanjuro "We don't talk about him much"

Mitsune noticed his fists clenching and unclenching

"And are you a vampire too?" asked Mitsune

"No, but I'm not human either" answered Sanjuro, he turned on the spot and stalked away into the dark

Keitaro turned back to the girls and gave them a sheepish grin for a few moments before frowning "Where's Shinobu?"

* * *

A/N: Please Read and Review, and sorry for taking so long 


End file.
